1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to footwear, specifically to a shoe with interchangeable straps to allow functional and aesthetic changes to the shoe.
2. Prior Art
Fashion conscious consumers are commonly concerned with coordinating their footwear with their attire. This often results in a large shoe wardrobe, which can be a financial burden, a storage inconvenience, and whose manufacture can tax the environment. Additionally, “strappy” sandals and other fashionable footwear are usually created in standard, fixed sizes and shapes, and do not provide a way for individuals to create a comfortable, custom fit.
Previously, inventors have created several types of shoes with interchangeable uppers/straps to allow alterations in the appearance and/or function of the footwear. Prior attempts have not provided a system for the wearer to easily and inexpensively create, in almost limitless variety, shoes of varying fit and appearance, while providing a resilient, flexible fit while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,314 to Marx (1945); U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,224 to Garland (1956); U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,623 to Gallaway (1961); U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,153,968 (1939) and 3,154,866 (1964) to Loutbahn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,346 to Lockard et al. (1965); U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,633 to Connelly (1984); U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,102 to DeVincentis (1984); U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 to Jneid (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,359 to Bricker (2003); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,754 B2 to Cambronero (2005) are examples of systems of sandals with interchangeable straps wherein the straps connect to the sole with proprietary hardware connections such as snaps, anchors or other fasteners. These designs require complicated attachments between the straps and the sole, and force the wearer to purchase multiple straps from the manufacturer to create a variety of appearances of the shoe upper. Additionally, these systems do not intrinsically allow the wearer to customize the fit of the shoe or the configuration of the straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,834 to Vecchiola et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,696 to Berg et al. (2004) are systems wherein straps are threaded through transverse slots in the sole of the shoe. These systems require complicated and time-consuming maneuverings to change straps, allow only proprietary straps to couple with the sole, and the strap connection to the shoe is not inherently flexible, resulting in the strap abrading against the shoe sole and/or foot while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,798 to Colan (1981); U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,234 to Manzi (2002); and the “Lee” style shoe by “Touch Ups” brand allow for a variety of ribbons, laces or other strap-like materials to form the upper, and allow for a variety of configurations of the lacing, but do not provide a flexible connection between the lacing and the shoe sole, resulting in the lacing abrading both against the foot, causing discomfort, and against the shoe sole, causing the lacing to deteriorate quickly.
All shoes with interchangeable uppers heretofore known suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:                (a) The upper is of a proprietary design that forms a complete shoe only with a coordinating proprietary sole. Therefore, to change the appearance of the shoe upper, the user must go through the expense and inconvenience of purchasing a number of upper components from the manufacturer.        (b) The upper component(s) cannot be re-configured to create alternate arrangements for functional or aesthetic purposes.        (c) Only a limited number of styles or colors of proprietary uppers may be available from a manufacturer, restricting the user's ability to coordinate her shoes with her wardrobe and to truly create a unique custom shoe upper.        (d) Changing the upper requires a confusing and/or complicated connection method, typically employing hardware such as anchors, snaps or other mechanical connections.        (e) Connection methods utilizing a hardware attachment between the upper and sole are prone to damage from wear or user error.        (f) The fit of the upper cannot be customized.        (g) The upper has a static connection to the sole, causing the upper to abrade against the foot and/or against the shoe sole at the attachment point(s).        (h) Changing the upper is complicated and time-consuming, particularly where strap(s) are to be threaded through long, narrow, and/or curving slot(s).        